Alanna's forbidden secret
by Salamanderess
Summary: This is all about the conseqences of one action done by Alanna and Liam Ironarm.
1. Chaper 1

A/n: I don't own any of the characters (besides 'Tia'), locations the only thing that I own is the plot you 'borrow' it I'll find out were you live and send armed assassins to take 'care' of you.

Even though I have written the whole story already, I am open to any ideas you might have.

P.S this story is 'based' on something that happened in real life to someone I know, I can't tell you anymore about her because if I do I'll ruin the ending and to 'make' this story I had to change some of the details about the person I knew to fit into the Tortall theme/story line.

**Chapter 1 Memories**

Alanna sat gnawing her thumb remembering what she had done to get her into this hopeless situation it all began seventeen years ago when she was stupid enough to share a bedroll with the Shang Dragon Liam Ironarm.

Ever since then she had made good decisions and bad ones, mainly bad ones.

About five months from then she gotten married to George and a week after that Alanna had discovered that she was pregnant with Liam Ironarm's child then she and Maude went to Tyra to give birth to her child, Maude would raise the child to the age of four then present it to the Shangs, if the child was accepted she or he would stay there until the Shangs saw fit.

If the child did not pass once again Maude would raise the child to the age of eleven if the child was a girl she would be sent off to the convent, if a boy to the palace for knighthood training at Tyra with the risk that Alanna would fight her own child in future wars.

The whole idea seemed pretty good then but in reality it wasn't.

Alanna left with Maude bound for Tyra all the while Alanna swelling with a child she wasn't suppose to have, they made it there safely staying at a local inn upon arrival then the month waiting for the baby to arrive was excruciating but eventually the child was born.

Alanna smiled in remembrance her child was a beautiful baby girl with her own purple/amethyst eyes but with black hair, nonetheless Alanna went ahead with her plan Her child was going to the Shangs but before that she had to recover and name her child, the name she chose was Tia.

Once Alanna had recovered she went back home to the Pirate's Swoop leaving Maude there for several years, she kept in touch with Maude though, sending her money so she could support Tia and herself and letters, plenty of letters.

Maude sometimes had Tia write letters or draw pictures so Maude could send them to Alanna.

About a week before Tia was going to be presented to the Shangs (Tia is now four) Alanna sent Maude a necklace with a locket shaped like a diamond with the initials A.C (Alanna Cooper) outside and inside the initials T.I (Tia Ironarm) and with it was a note saying give this to Tia, the paper was all smudged as if Alanna was crying (and she was) when Alanna wrote it. When Maude read it she shook her head at Alanna's mistake and gave the locket to Tia who liked it immediately.

The next day Maude took Tia to the Shangs, Maude wasn't the only person there, and there were heaps of other parents hoping that one day their children would bring them great wealth.

Finally the Shangs showed up and one of them raised an eyebrow at all the children and immediately started splitting the children into groups, even though Alanna wasn't there she still tried to imagine what her child went through.

A week after that Alanna got a letter saying that her Tia had made it through and Maude was on her way back to the Pirate's Swoop.

Alanna heard footsteps and looked up she saw an adult Tia walking toward her and stops as she regarded Alanna's purple eyes that were very similar to her own.

She stood up as was expected of Tia's rank; Tia just nodded and took the furthest seat away from Alanna in the waiting room.

Tia was lost in thought as she wondered why the lady knight was staring at her so blissfully and why the king had called her to his chamber; evidently he had called the Lioness as well. Tia sighed and played with her locket as she recollected the past events that had led her to this station It all began with her oldest memory of when she was younger and Tia vaguely remembered a face, a person who was calming and was nice.

Tia had always assumed that this person was her mother and then Tia's memory went blank then returned when she was eight and she tried to make friends but they all disappeared or died of mysterious accidents and never returned once again Tia assumed that she was never meant to have friends and leapt into her studies excelling far beyond any other student of the Shangs.

Tia continued to do well and her teacher the Shang Fox decided she was ready to take the final step at the age of sixteen (most undergo the final test at the age of 17-20 depending on experience.)

Once again Tia jumped the final hurdle without much apparent difficulty and was awarded the rank of Pegasus the highest female rank she could achieve.

After receiving the rank Tia left Tyra and headed for Tortall where it was rumored that bastards such as herself where welcomed she based this on a story she heard in an inn, the tale itself was about a young teenager from Galla called Daine and was given a job as assistant horse mistress.

Tia didn't particularly want a job but she wanted something to do and on her way Tia got a bit lost and ended up in a town near someplace called the 'Pirate's Swoop' that's where Tia heard the most awe inspiring stories about the Lioness and the Shang Dragon and also found out Tortall's capital was less than four days travel away.

Off Tia went to Corus on her way to a local inn Tia heard a rumour about how Shangs when they went to the palace they received a royal welcome because it wasn't often that Shangs came to the palace.

Tia stayed at a inn called the Dancing Dove the night and the next morning she went to the palace when she was about to enter the gates something caught her eye and she went to investigate it was a memorial to someone called Liam Ironarm the Shang Dragon it went on how he died heroically for Tortall and how he helped the Lioness get the Dominion jewel.

Tia continued her journey through the palace gates lost in thought would she too die heroically if she served a virtually unknown country and king?

Tia pondered this thought for a while until she was stopped by one of the guards guarding the doors into the inner palace grounds.

"What is your name, tittles (if any) and what is your business here at the palace?" the guard asked business like.

"My name is Tia the Shang Pegasus and I'm here seeking work." Tia replied dismounting from her steed.

"How'd we know if she's telling the truth?" one of the guards asked the other.

"Ummmm...perhaps we try to grab her and if she is the Shang whatcha ma call it she'll disarm us with cunning speed." The guard said nervously to the other guard not sure if he was making the right choice.

Tia smiled at the memory she did disarm them but it wasn't till she gave them back their weapons that they was aware that Tia had got their swords.

After that it was kind of a blur Tia didn't remember who she talked to or how she got the job of teaching the senior Pages and Squires but it was some Duke.

On her first lesson she wasn't sure how to go about the senior Pages training was she suppose to be strict? Or was she supposed to be kind? Tia eventually learnt that she was supposed to be strict.

Upon arrival in the training courts Tia realized that she was alone with a bunch of Pages Finally she reached a verdict the Pages were going to get similar training to what she experienced.

Tia stood up in front of the pages quietly watching the Pages talk about the Shang who was meant to teach them and how he or she wasn't here.

Occasionally one or another of the Pages would glace at her only to see Tia smile sweetly.

After a few minutes of this Tia yelled "Drop and give me twenty push-ups you worthless sacs of meat!!!"

The Pages were so shocked to see the transformation between the two women that they nearly fell over themselves.

"I said DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY PUSH-UPS!!!" Tia yelled even louder if that was possible.

This time the Pages fell to the ground and as quickly as possible did twenty push-ups.

Tia was a demon never letting the Pages catch their breath and driving them to the point beyond exhaustion.

Tia gave harsh punishments to anyone who was slow or complaining that meant that by the end of the lesson they were all fit to be buried.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Once again I don't own any of the characters except 'Tia', locations Ect. The only other thing that I can call my own is the plot which as I said in chapter 1 did happen in reality but I had to change slightly to fit the Tortallan theme. I am open to any suggestions regarding future chapters even though changing them **could** disrupt the ending. **Chapter 2 Loves and Hates**

Tia continued to remember what she had done and how she managed to fit in but there was something or rather someone who she had immediately made a connection to and was very special to her in these last months she had been at the Palace Thom, despite the fact that he was a year younger.

He had been exceptionally nice to someone who obviously wasn't really sure what to do at social events but there was something about him that Tia didn't know and drove Alanna to the point of nearly exclaiming, shouting and generally having a huge fit when she saw them together Thom was Tia's unknown (but known to Alanna and Maude) half-brother.

Tia felt drawn to Thom and Thom to her, both of them wanted a relationship but since they were inexperienced in such matters they kept to their developing friendship.

Tia sighed and her heart fluttered as she recalled the moment in the garden where she and Thom were completely alone and he was just about to kiss her unknown half-brother when Alanna seeing them and what they were about to do, quickly and loudly walked past making them jump apart.

For some unknown reason to Tia, Alanna had given Tia special treatment making Tia frustrated because she didn't want special treatment; she wanted to be treated like any other person because of this Tia didn't like her unknown mother.

It was this reason that Tia sat on a seat on the opposite side of the room to Alanna.

Suddenly king Jonathan walked in to the room and both Tia and Alanna jumped up to greet their king.

Once again Tia wasn't sure whether or not to swear loyalty to a partially unknown kingdom and king.

"Greetings Tia and Alanna my Champion where would I be with out you? Please come in." Jonathan said merrily what he had achieved a few minutes ago to make Alanna and Tia think about each other, as it was Jon was sure only two or three people knew about Alanna's forbidden secret and what was happening between Alanna's two children.

Jon smiled at the predicament Alanna had got herself into; of course it took only one glance at Tia's locket to tell what happened about seventeen years ago.

As Jon held open the door for both women as they entered his office.

"Now your probly wondering why I called you to my office and that's to discuss a certain matter that many of my nobles have been chatting about The romance between two unlikely people Thom and-" at this moment Tia blushed and Alanna looked like she was going to have a seizure and a fit at the same time. "- Roxanne Gary's daughter-" Alanna looked like she was going to faint from relief and Tia blew out air in likewise relief.

Jonathan smiled with delight as he studied the faces of the two women with similar purple eyes both with relief painted all over it and continued his sentence "-apparently there have been several 'incidents' where according to witnesses involved a lot of inappropriate behavior -" Jon realized that he was making this up now and from the look on Tia's face Thom was in a lot of trouble if what Jon said was true.

"-**But **that could just be a rumour but if it's true I wanted to discuss it with both of you Alanna being his mother and Tia being his teacher if they noticed any 'undignified' behavior?" Jonathan continued noticing not for the first time he was stepping on dangerous ground.

Alanna was the first to speak up (Tia looked and was speechless).

"I'm sorry Jon but I guess its just rumours because I haven't seen any 'undignified' behavior." Alanna's eyes weren't on Jon's eyes when she spoke, they were on Tia's as if saying 'you owe me'.

Tia understood and nodded and said "No there hasn't been any unusual activity on Thom's behalf."

King Jonathan could hardly contain his glee; there were obviously some side effects to this night's probing the past but they would pass.

"If that's all, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." Jon said rising to open the door.

"Yes that's all." Alanna said aware that her daughter was thinking hard and left with Tia not far behind.

Thom stood watching the moon reflected in the pond when he heard a sound and turned to see an angry Tia approach him, even when she was angry Thom thought she was still beautiful, Thom's insides squirmed as she stood next to him and said

"You lied Thom." Tia's voice was pure ice as she regarded Thom with cold, emotionless purple eyes.

Thom looked back his own purple eyes revealed his confusion as he said

"I lied about what Tia?" Thom said his voice barely more than a whisper he couldn't believe the love of his life could treat him so bad.

"You said I was the only one, you lied." Tia's voice was gaining icyness as she spoke and her purple eyes were flashing dangerously.

"I didn't lie, I don't lie Tia." Thom sighed as he when on. "Look I don't lie O.K? I would never lie to you Tia." Thom said softly and looked Tia in the eyes.

Tia insides melted as she looked at the boy-man who meant so much to her and realized she had made a mistake or rather the King had made one but she had to get this sorted out.

"I believe you now Thom but I was told that you where doing 'undignified behavior' with Lady Roxanne." Tia said the icyness gone from her voice being replaced with softness.

"Lady Roxanne!" Thom said barely keeping his voice down.

"I wouldn't go out with her or do **anything** with her if she was the **last** woman alive!"

Thom nearly shouted really biting off the words anything and last.

Tia and Thom felt reassured by each other honesty and hugged each other before giving and receiving a long passionate kiss.

Jonathan was out on a moonlight stroll when he heard the icy but unmistakable words of Tia as she spoke to Thom "You lied Thom."

Jon decided **not** to stick around and see a high-ranking Shang beat up a squire he had seen all to much of it lately and went to the nearest garden that was far enough from Tia and Thom that he wouldn't hear them speak or Thom scream.

There sitting on a bench, head in her hands was Alanna, she looked up when she heard Jon's footsteps and said

"I have something to tell you Jon." Alanna sighed.

Jonathan decided to tell Alanna that he knew her forbidden secret.

"Alanna if it's about your 'forbidden secret' I already know." Jon said taking the seat next to her.

"Y-y-you do?" Alanna said startled.

"Yes I do, I figured it our when I saw Tia's locked the engraved letters on the outside and inside was enough for me to piece it together. You really shouldn't give your 'forbidden child' a locket especially with the letters A.C engraved on the inside it's too obvious."

Jon said regretting his little prank on Alanna and Tia.

"Look it's O.K even I made mistakes." Jonathan said putting his arm around Alanna for her own comfort.

"Thanks Jon, I really need that now." Alanna said slightly leaning against King Jonathan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Once again I do not own any of the characters except 'Tia', locations ECT. The other thing I own is the plot. WARNING: This chapter is a bit more 'active' then the other chapters so I must warn you about it. And tell me if there's something you don't like about the story and hopefully I'll get the message and change it if (hate that word) it doesn't force me to change the ending and I must remind you people that this story is 'based' on something that happened in real life to my cousin 'Tia' so I didn't really make the story up only wrote it from a different view with different 'people'.   
Chapter 3 Relationships 

Tia didn't know how long she stood in front of a fountain making out with Thom but it must have been a while because both Tia and Thom heard the midnight bell signifying 'all is well.'

Tia pulled away from her unknown half-brother and said

"I ...err, we better go to our own rooms." Tia said softly not wanting to break the passion of the moment.

"Yeah we better." Thom said scared over his own powerful emotions for the Shang Pegasus.

They left the garden holding each other's hand but no sooner had they done this, than they saw Alanna and King Jonathan from all appearances comforting each other.

In truth Jonathan was just comforting Alanna because she was in torment over what she had done.

Thom was the first to let go of Tia's hand and she was completely stunned (Thom took the situation the wrong way).

Colour rose in Thom's face as he regarded his mother and the King of Tortall, he just stood there watching his mother.

Tia was the first to act and casually walked up to Alanna and Jonathan and said

"For the sake of **your** country and **your** son, - " Tia looked at Jonathan then Alanna her unknown mother. "-I suggest both of you shouldn't do that at all."

Alanna and Jonathan jumped apart at the sound of her voice and both immediately regretted what they had both done.

Thom still stood there with his mouth open not wanting to believe what he had seen was true, it became to much for him and Thom ran for his room.

Tia said, "Now look what you've done." And left Alanna and Jon standing in the garden.

Thom opened his door in the Squires wing and was about to slam the door when Tia stopped it with her hand.

"Don't slam that door after all we've been through." Tia said slightly panting.

"O.K" Thom said before bursting into a furious rage.

Tia was at a lost of what to do but finally decided to move away and let Thom let all his anger and frustration out that had built up over his Knighthood training and what he had witnessed.

After about five minutes of this Thom was able to talk and all he could say was

"I can't believe she would do that...with **him**...my own mother." Over and over again.

Thom sighed and sat on his bed, head in his hands thinking after a few minutes Tia sat next to him and try and comfort him but it was useless.

Thom came to a decision he must not let the king get away with this and decided to go to Queen Thayet and tell him what he witnessed, hopefully Tia would come along.

"Tia I have a favor to ask, do you think you could come along with me to see Queen Thayet?" Thom asked hoping she would say yes.

"Why d-" realization dawned on Tia.

"I hope you realize the consequences of telling the Queen what we saw, if I know Queens King Jonathan's a dead man and why bother you most likely misinterpreted they whole hugging thing, you really need to ask you mother about it before taking any plan of action/revenge." Tia said wisely.

"You're right but if my mother's and the King's answers doesn't work out with each other's stories, I'm going straight to the Queen. Thanks for being with me Tia." Thom said the last softly.

Tia realized that she was in Thom's room on his bed, sitting next to him and suddenly felt the colour rising in her cheeks and felt rather than saw Thom kiss her gently, before she knew it all self control was gone and she was in Thom's arms making out with her unknown half-brother.

Both were kissing with all the passion in their bodies, Thom some how removed his shirt and his belt disappeared under the covers.

Tia felt the muscular chest of Thom press against her own chest unleashing held back passion her breath was coming faster and faster until she could barely breathe.

It seemed that Thom was having similar experiences and in a fit of passion ripped off Tia's shirt, Tia didn't seem to care the whole process only made Thom and Tia kiss harder and encouraged the use of tongue.

They continued like this for some time until both were exhausted and Thom and Tia fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Alanna I do hope you realize what Tia and Thom are do once Tia reaches her room." Jon said thinking and looking at the way Tia had gone.

Alanna's eyes widen and she was about to run to her son's room as Tia had done but was stopped by Jonathan.

"Don't worry this time tomorrow morning they'll be far too embarrassed to think of romance, it will all be taken care off as soon as I get to my office and do some things."

Alanna nodded and trotted off to the palace with King Jonathan discussing his plan.

The sun was shining through the blinds of Thom's room revealing two sleeping forms, Thom mumbled and tried to roll over only to discover that there was a weight on his chest, he looked down and to his surprise saw a beautiful sleeping Tia her black hair pooled around her head.

There was a knock at the door and one of the senior squires Matt yelled through the door to hurry up because today they get to see the Shang Pegasus and hopefully challenge her.

Thom sat up so fast that he woke Tia and what a surprise it was for her all the loud chattering squires (even though the door was shut) and the different type of pillow.

Matt continued to bang/knock on the door and since the lock wasn't that strong it broke and the door swung open to reveal almost all the squires of the Palace (Thom's P.O.V).

From the squires point of view what they saw was enough to make the whole Palace buzz with gossip about the pair: two purple-eyed people in the same bed, one a definite adult female, the other a young boy-man who looked older than he was (15).

When all the squires noticed who it was silence fell over the group and all eyes were on the pair in Thom's bed, one of them Thom himself many of the squires noticed, the other was a bit more hard to place and a if on queue the pages (who happened to be the same pages Tia taught yesterday) showed up and looked into the room that almost all of the squires were staring into and one of them said

"Hey that's Tia the Shang Pegasus." When her name was mentioned Tia tried to hide under the blankets regretting everything.

Then Thom not being a morning person yelled incoherently at them and threw various objects at the assembled pages and squires, all of the objects were dodged (Thom wasn't much of a thrower) but one of the pages got the idea and shut the door.

Almost immediately the sound of people gossiping about what they had witnessed started and grew louder and louder.

Tia and Thom felt so embarrassed and Tia mumbled something about she had a class to teach today and left via the window thinking _maybe if I get back to my room with time to get dress and go to the practice fields people wont believe the true rumours, then again they probly will just to have something to talk about._

Tia managed to get back to her room in time to get changed and for the knock at the door

It was page asking if she did sleep Thom, Tia replied no and went to the training courts, all of the squires were assembled there chatting about what most of them had witnessed.

Tia sighed as she walked towards them it was going to be a long day.

Alanna was about to have a seizure when she heard the news, never had she thought that they (Thom and Tia) would sleep together she had always hoped to prevent that happening and was on her way to Jonathan's office when she heard the news and was going to have a shouting match with his Highness.

As she approached Jon's office Alanna heard George's voice and paused.

"- Spit it out Jonathan I have no time for dawdlers." Georges voice sounded thoroughly annoyed.

"You know how Alanna's being very secretive about anything that happened seventeen years ago especially about Liam Ironarm?" Jon said carefully picking his words.

Alanna tensed _how could Jonathan do this to her? It was her place to tell George (if ever) about Tia._

Alanna had to do something, anything to stop this conversation but how?

She made up her mind and approached the door and opened it to see Jon sitting down and George standing face impatient both turned around to see a very angry Alanna walk up to Jonathan and slap him very hard.

George was startled he had never seen Alanna slap King Jonathan before; Jon himself was equally startled as much from pain as shock.

"What did I do?" Jonathan asked innocently voice shaking.

"You said you'd never tell but you were going to weren't you? **Weren't you Jonathan?**" Alanna said voice trembling with anger as she raised her hand to slap again.

Luckily for Jon, George acted quickly and grabbed both of Alanna's hands then said

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Let go George that thing over there-" Alanna gestured toward Jonathan "- was about to reveal the secret which I had worked so hard to keep from Tortall's nobles and my husband." Alanna said the last softly now aware that now that she had said that she was hiding a secret she would have to tell George.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I think this chapter I kind of sweet if you overlook the fact that they are brother and sister (the ending) and once again I don't own any of the characters except 'Tia', the plot and I don't own the locations blah blah blah! 

To all I'm sorry I did'nt update sooner as I was busy doing some things...

Chapter 4 Consequences and Plans 

Tia swore she knew that the Squires would be her death sentence socially and asked the Squires to perform the usual Shang dances but the Squires wouldn't do it that when Tia noticed Thom wasn't among the Squires.

One of the squires bravely said "If I sleep with you does that mean I won't have to suffer these insane practices like Thom?" many of the squires echoed this.

Tia blanched and said sweetly "Why don't you come here and find out." She was about to show what you get for insulting her honour with such a request.

The squire walked confidently up to Tia and when he was a few scant meters away Tia lost her sweet smile and acted.

She swiftly grabbed his arm twisted it so he landed on the ground, breath smacked from his body, this wasn't enough for Tia and kicked him up from the ground like a ball punching him in the chest while he was in the air then letting him fall to the ground like a worthless rag doll.

The squire rolled around on the ground screaming in pain coolly Tia said, "Who's next?"

The assembled group of Squires all looked horrified, Tia asked one of the Squires to fetch a healer, She then asked what the had learned today The squires were unsure but finally one of them said "To obey the teacher."

"Good, now Shang dances." Tia replied glad that she got her anger out of her system.

"So that what you've been hiding from me all these years?" Alanna nodded at George's words.

"You still could have told me, but do doubt I would have been angry but I'd had seen the light, accepted you're mistake and helped you raise the child." George said seriously.

"The only reason why I'm not angry is because you've been put through to much already." He glanced at Alanna and took a seat not far from Jon's desk.

"My word you're in a lot of trouble when Tia and Thom finds out." George continued shaking his head "I personally if in your situation would've had told her before Thom and Tia got ideas but you can't change the past but you can change the future."

"I know George but I was so stubborn that I didn't see what I was doing was wrong I tell her soon I promise." Alanna said head in her hands.

"Now do you see what I was trying to do?" Jon said with some difficulty as there was a giant red mark across his face that was Alanna's doing.

"Sorry about that Jon." Alanna said sheepishly.

"It not your fault besides I kinda deserved it any way." Jonathan said hand on his face over the red mark. "Besides I am justly reminded of your strength." Jonathan continued.

"When are you planning to tell Tia that you're her mother? And Thom that he's been sleeping with his half-sister?" Jonathan said coyly.

George's head flicked to attention when Jon mentioned 'Thom sleeping with his half-sister' and said quickly "They can't be that far along can they?"

Alanna and Jon nodded soberly.

"Probly farther by now." Jonathan added.

"And you two haven't done anything by now because?" George asked.

"We have done something but it has the reverse effect but Jon came up with something that may stop the pair of them." Alanna said looking at George.

"I think that one's coming along nicely but I can't be sure until I go to another noble meeting." Jon said rubbing the red mark on his face absent-mindedly.

Thom walked by the pond that he and Tia had their first kiss last night, he couldn't believe it: a faulty lock caused all the nobles in the Palace (It felt) to look at him like a sleaze.

It didn't really bother him, he loved Tia and he was sure that he loved him back and that was worth more than his reputation.

He knew he shouldn't have run away from Tia and the rest of the Squires but he did anyway he regretted it now but he couldn't do much about it.

Footfalls sounded behind him and Thom turned around eagerly hoping it was Tia but it was just another noble who when he saw Thom was staring at him gave Thom a 'sleaze' look and walked off muttering about squires and how the kingdom was going to the dogs.

After a few minutes of this Thom started to turn around to go to his room only to have a finch land on his shoulder, curious Thom reached out to pet the bird with a gentle finger only to have it pecked at.

"It's O.K he won't hurt you." A female voice behind him said.

Thom turned to see a teenager of about fourteen sitting on a bench surrounded by birds and a hunting hound at her feet.

"I'm more worried about myself thanks." Thom said turning away from the teenager nursing a severely pecked finger.

The teen giggled "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Bright-wing." She nodded to the red-winged finch on Thom's right shoulder that was preening himself, obviously relaxed at the sound of the teenager.

"How can you talk to a bird? I don't think it's possible." Thom replied facing the teenager with smoky brown curls and gray eyes.

"It is possible." Another voice had joined the conversation, Thom turned around looking for the source of the voice, there near the fountain.

"Daine I've been looking all over for you don't you know it's a bad idea to escape your algebra test?" The speaker was a tall lanky mage- Numair Samalin Thom recognized him instantly who was walking towards them.

"Awww... but algebra is boring." The teenager protested.

"No buts you're doing the test even if I have to tie you to the seat and manage you with a whip." Numair scowled. Daine giggled at the funny picture that made in her mind and ran off to the staircase that Numair had came down and stuck her tongue out at Numair then ran off the hunting hound at her heels.

Numair sighed, "She'll be the death of me."

"As I was saying it's quite possible to talk to animals at least for Daine, you see she has wild magic and even though it took her a while to get it she quite good at it." Numair continued.

"And if you'll excuse me I have to go chase after a student who won't do a algebra test."

Numair walked off calling for Daine the only answer that Thom heard Numair got was giggles and taunts.

Shaking his head Thom started to walk away only to be stopped by a shriek and a painful peck on the shoulder: the bird was still there preening.

"Sorry about that." Thom said to the finch that started to continue.

"Sorry about what Thom?" a voice asked him from behind.

Thom turned away from the staircase and faced Tia "Sorry for not turning up for your lesson." Not meeting his lover's eyes.

"Oh that, that was a bit annoying but it was good that you didn't show up because I had to beat up one of the squires so they would leave me and you alone." Tia replied looking at Thom who still wouldn't look at her.

"Look if you think what happened this morning is your fault your wrong." Tia said trying to make Thom look at her then a thought struck her.

"Am I that hideous that you can't stand the sight of me!" Tia said acting over dramatic with fake tears in her eyes hoping this would work.

"You're never hideous." Thom said raising to the bait and looking at Tia.

"Got you!" Tia said and grabbed Thom before kissing him.

"Got yo-?" Thom words were cut off as Tia kissed him.


	5. Eavesdropping and Choices

**A/n: please refer to previous chapters about ownership thing. To all the lovely people who read my work I'd like to proudly say that in this chapter a certain person finds out about "Alanna's Forbidden Secret" as you can probly guess by the chapter tittle 'Eavesdropping and Choices'. I really hope you like it and once again I'm sorry I don't exactly update timely enough as I said I'm busy fixing up little bits and pieces wrong with my A.F.S story...among other things (the very possible sequel this depends on if people like the ending, no I can't tell you what it is ï.) **

**Chapter 5: Eavesdropping and Choices.**

Tia was on her way back to her room after kissing Thom, when a servant who had clearly been looking for her told Tia that she was requested in the war chamber.

Tia agreed and before she could ask the servant why he ran off.

Tia sighed as she walked in the general direction of the war chamber hopefully it would be just a drill not the real thing.

Lost in thought Tia was disrupted when she heard her name, turning to see whom it was Tia found no one. Again she heard her name this time Tia stood still trying to locate the source for her name and to her surprise it came from King Jonathan's office.

Tia heard a mixture of voices only two of the three voices Tia recognized Alanna's and the king's; the third voice was vaguely familiar.

Walking towards the heavy oak door Tia pressed her ear against it so she could what was said, Tia knew what she was doing wasn't right but her name was mentioned making the situation O.K.

"-Why am I explaining what is already known?" Alanna's voice said.

"Because she's your child and your expected to at least keep them separated." The unknown voice said.

"It's not my fault that Tia fell in love with her half-brother!" Alanna nearly shouted.

Tia jumped back reflexively, shocked.

"It is your fault, you were suppose to tell her ages ago." Jonathan's voice said there was a sound like the shifting of chairs before the next voice spoke.

"Do you know how hard it is to tell your own daughter who doesn't know that she's your daughter that your mother and she's bedded her own half-brother!" Alanna yelled at Jonathan and George letting her anger get the best of her.

Tia was shocked, stunned and didn't know what to do, so she leant against the door once more thinking about all the things that puzzled her over the last few months she'd been at the palace: Alanna's weird behavior and the look of bliss when she saw her in the waiting room.

"Calm down Alanna just because you've made a few mistake doesn't mean it will have a negative effect." Jonathan's voice said.

"Yes it will!" Alanna said the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Tia wasn't really paying attention to what her now know mother was saying, she was thinking about all the things she did with Thom that she enjoyed...and regretted them; things that brother and sister should never do because it was classed as incest for a very good reason.

Tia now realized that she was now one of those people, the people whose children were born with birth defects of the worst sort, she suddenly felt unclean right now to her very should and felt a very strong surge to scrub herself until her skin bled and her hair fell out.

Due to the fact that Tia wasn't paying attention to what her mother was saying, Tia didn't hear her mother say:

"-That does it I'm sick of everything being my fault! Now I don't care if you don't excuse me I'm going!" Alanna practically screamed and she opened the heavy oak door before George or Jon could say anything only to see her daughter Tia standing on the other side looking pale and sick, Alanna knew why.

Tia was brought back to earth when she heard the door open and looked straight into the Amethyst eyes of her now known mother.

"Tia I can-"Alanna's words were cut short as Tia's vacant purple eyes harden and shot a glare at Alanna before Tia turned and ran off down the hall.

Alanna watched as her daughter's back slowly disappeared from sight, she slid down the oak door before shortly bursting into tears: this wasn't how she wanted her daughter Tia to find out.

Tia didn't know where to go, she couldn't go to Thom after she knew why Alanna had been so persistent to break up their early efforts to kiss, she couldn't go to her noble friends after the squires and the pages saw Thom and herself together in bed.

She couldn't go any where... she had no one there was only one thing to do: go to the war chamber and try and live her life with everyone whispering about her.

Tia took the long way around King Jonathan's office for obvious reasons when she got there she was slightly surprised: all the nobles with previous war experience were all gathered inside, a servant saw her, asked Tia's name and directed her to her seat.

Once she was seated Tia took a look around and saw a large table with what appeared to be an enlarged version of a country or area, Tia couldn't be sure because it was covered with a white cloth, continuing her look around the war chamber Tia notices many nobles were adverting their gaze when they saw who was looking at them, some whispered this made Tia frown, still continuing looking around she spotted someone who made her insides melt: Thom all though she knew this was wrong Tia smiled back at Thom and regretted her own existence.

Suddenly all talk in the room died down as the King of Tortall entered the room, he cleared his throat and began his speech. "You all may be wondering why I called you all here today and as much as I hate to admit it we, Tortallans are now at war with one of our greatest allies: Tyra." at Jonathan's words talking erupted from the room and cries of "Outrageous" and "How can this be?" came from all corners of the room.

Tia's heart sank she was now in a tricky position she had to chose between the country of her birth and the country she swore loyalty to weeks before, she couldn't really decide if she chose Tortall she would have to fight the people of her birth country, if she chose Tyra she would eventually fight people she knew,

Tia had a horrible vision of riding a horse axe in hand charging at the 'enemy' and seeing Thom charging at her sword in hand and seeing his blood splatter against her chain mail, she shook her head to clear it.

Jonathan endured a few minutes of this before loudly clearing his throat making the room silent once more and continued. "The big question is how did this happen? And I'll tell you: a spy was recently discovered deep in the Tyran court this spy was questioned then beheaded-" cries of outrage echoed throughout the war chamber this time King Jonathan just cleared his throat and said without waiting for the room to be completely silent "- this spy was found to be of Tortallan origins, I shall say now that the spy wasn't spying for Tortall but Scanra the Tyrans just assumed the spy was ours and did no further questioning. ´ Lowering his voice Jonathan continued, "News just came this morning war was officially declared with the beheading of Tortallan ambassadors and threats." Jonathan stopped to look around and stared into certain noble's eyes, when he saw Tia he gave her a brief sympathy look but Tia didn't buy it and continued his speech. "I want to know right now if you are all with me on this are you?" Jonathan's brilliant sapphire eyes rested on Tia.

A general murmur of approval ran through the room, Tia found her throat was dry and she couldn't meet the eyes of Tortall's King, many of the nobles noticed Jonathan was staring at just one person and looked to see who it was many of them knew were she came from as they were at her Pledging of Loyalty ceremony and all of them had heard the rumours about Thom and herself.

**A/n: I'll like the ending you just don't know what going to happen do you? Well I know! He hee.... next chapter will be put up soon just to keep you people on edge. Oh and I nearly forgot...anything that's plausible to change just tell me O.K? And this time I'm not going to update until I have reviews...just so I know how many people read my work and to be annoying...I'll most likely just put it up anyway sigh.**


	6. chapter 6

**A/n: once again sorry for not updating sooner very busy with the very possible A.F.S sequel. And I can't be bothered to say what I usually say.**

**Chapter 6: Problems**

Tia didn't know what to do she was just sitting staring into space as Jon continued stare at her waiting for a reply, most of the nobles had left but many stayed just to gossip about Tia's unusual silence.

When they too had grown bored and left, Tia found that she could not speak still, continually trying to speak and staring off into space Tia didn't notice King Jonathan sit next her and ask what was wrong, finally able to speak Tia blurted "Why did you put me on the spot like that?"

"I put you on the spot because you were born in Tyra yet you have sworn loyalty to me since you have divided loyalties I wanted you in front of the entire war room to tell me that you gave me your loyalty for a reason and you will not let me down but did you do so no, but you tried and that's the main thing the other thing is you should speak to your mother." Without another word the king of Tortall left.

Tia thought about it but didn't want to even though she had so many unanswered questions: W_ho was her father? Why the Shangs? Why did it happen?_ Why hadn't she told her sooner and above all _why?_

Eventually Tia left the war chamber and looked for her mother she found her in the palace gardens looking sad as she sat in front of a fountain, Tia approached as silently as she could as she moved closer Tia accidentally stepped on a twig making Alanna stand up and draw her sword, when she saw who it was she put up her sword and walked towards Tia who had stopped and asked a bit too sharply "What do you want?" Tia cringed at her mothers' sharp words.

"I just wanted to talk." Tia said once she had recovered from her cringe.

"Fine, about what?" Alanna asked suspiciously.

Tia took a deep breath before saying anything "About why? Why dumping on the Shangs doorstep? Who was my father? Why everything!" Tia nearly yelled, letting out all her frustration show.

Alanna sighed. "I suppose I better tell you everything." Alanna sighed a long and deep sigh before continuing. "You know the statue in behind the palace gates?"

"The one of Liam Ironarm?" Tia asked interested in what her mother had to say.

"Yes." Alanna sighed again. "He's you father." After saying that Tia looked absolutely shocked.

"That's were I got the idea of 'dumping you on the Shangs doorstep' because your father was the Shang Dragon-" "I know what he was!" Tia snapped at her mother.

Alanna glared at Tia. "Do you or don't you want to know?" she asked still glaring at Tia for the interruption.

"I want to know it just- it just that I want to know everything now not tomorrow." Tia said impatiently.

Alanna glared at her child and said at the same time. "If you were raised by me I would never-" "-I wasn't so you can stop saying 'if' and 'could' so the big question for me is why would you 'dump' me on the Shangs? And not raise me myself?" Tia asked shrewdly.

"Because- because I did not want to upset George I was afraid he would-"

"Who's George? I'm sorry for interrupting again but who or what is George?" Tia interrupted cautiously.

"George is my husband." Tia nodded in understanding.

"As I was saying I didn't not want to raise you in front of George for fear that he would disown you or even worse divorce me." Alanna sighed a hopeless sigh.

"That's why, do you understand what I just said." Alanna asked.

"Yes I understand but it just doesn't add up, why?" Tia asked again.

"Look I made many bad mistakes that was one of them: not thinking my whole plan of evading George on the matter but in the end he found out." Alanna remembered the fateful night when Jonathan was about to tell George.

Meanwhile Tia was remembering the vaguely familiar voice through the oak door.

"Alanna was that the other gentleman talking about me in King Jonathan's office?"

"Yes that was my husband." Alanna began to turn away.

"Alanna one more thing-" Alanna turned around and face Tia again. "-Why didn't you tell Thom and I sooner?" Alanna cringed at the name 'Thom'.

"Because I was too afraid to tell anyone but Jonathan found out anyway through your locket." Alanna turned away and walked off this time Tia didn't try to stop her.

Thom didn't understand why Tia didn't meet his eyes or return his smile after the meeting in the war chamber, it didn't make sense: lovers one minute enemies the next. What had he done wrong? Thom could think of nothing, there was that time in the garden when Thom saw and talked to Daine and Numair but that fear had been dismissed as Tia kissed him, what could of happened between then and the war chamber?

Thom was walking through the less used hallways of the palace so he had a less chance of being picked on for being caught in bed with his teacher.

He decided he had to get her alone, get Tia cornered so she couldn't escape him, all so they could talk and give Thom the chance to ask what he had done wrong but he didn't stand a chance of doing that down that war was declared. Tia and himself would be separated miles apart.

The next morning Tia and Thom left for camps being set up on the border of Tortall and Tyra, it would be a long day neither of them getting actual rest or relief as they reviewed their assigned places: Tia was a commander of a group of a little over 50 men and their gear including horses, Tia would teach them all she knew about survival in rough terrains like how to forage food and getting bearings off the sun and stars before she could do that she had to set up a little fortress made out of trees cut from near by forests.

Thom would be part of a lumber camp doing little besides cutting down trees and building siege engines, everyone knew at the time that Tyra was doing likewise preparing for battle, the stormwings also knew a battle was approaching and throughout Tia's and Thom's journey the sky was covered with stormwings.

**A/n: I'm not going to update until I get a satisfactory amount of reviews, which could mean anything.**


	7. Military Camps

**Chapter 7: Military Camps**

Throughout the next couple of weeks all Thom did was chop wood and Tia order men around, all because the Tyrans haven't attacked yet and the Tortallans were wary of a trap. Tia herself had received several letters from the Tyran King Maen the third asking if she would either spy for him or be a general in his army, Tia had refused both yet the letters came each offering more than the last, the letters stopped short of making Tia part of the Royal family.

Things for Thom weren't going as smoothly, already people were calling him names each one making Thom madder and madder at this stupid war which was keeping him away from his beloved Tia, as a result he had made no new friends among the lumberjacks and had developed a hacking cough that often turned into curses.

Alanna who had been kept at the palace for a while due to plans for the war and incoming news via spies, had been frustrated that she wasn't at the border hacking at stupid Tyrans was pacing to and fro thinking how best to tell the king that one of his war plans wasn't going to work. When Jonathan came out Alanna began "Jonathan one of your-" but was interrupted by Jon "-I know! I know! The stupid plan! It not going to work, Alanna I need you at the border by tomorrow, can you do that?" "-Yes, but-" "Excellent! Pack your things and take this with you." Jonathan handed Alanna a scroll and told her "Give this to Raoul and he'll tell you where to go, goodbye Alanna!" King Jonathan walked away leaving Alanna stunned, _oh well at least I'll be there tomorrow, hacking away at all the Tyrans if they can bear to break their self imposed silence._

Alanna walked away to her rooms

Thom was so happy because today was the day that he got to see Tia...alone, and he was going to make sure that Tia never forgot what he was planning to do.

Thom clutched the scroll in his hand tighter, this scroll was the only reason he got to see Tia alone. He rode between the camps looking for the 'miniature' fortress that Tia, with the help of her men built, he was heading south-west like his commander ordered but still couldn't see it, or though he saw lots of other forts, then when he rode over the last visible hill, he saw it standing above all others: it was constructed of wood and stone where Tia got the stone from remained a mystery, the massive fortress was surrounded by wooden stakes sharpen to a point and tips burnt to help keep the sharpness, some were coated with steel. It had a moat and bailey; the moat had sharp stones and more stakes in it along with oil at the bottom with bits of wood, the bailey man operated.

Thom called out to the fort and was answered by a soldier "Who goes there?"

"Thom, Squire, bearing a messages for Tia the Shang-" Thom called back but was interrupted "-I know who she is! Very well come through."

As the moat came down Thom was impressed by the amount of work done in a few short weeks: the wall of the fort was at least 6 inches thick, he noticed as he rode past, the building inside was a bit of a let down having not being completed yet but from what was finished: the barracks, latrines, cooking shed including vegetable gardens, blacksmith, stables all of which was attached or connected in some form and the 7 foot high archery platforms against the walls of the fort it was well worth the effort.

Tia the Shang Pegasus was standing outside the building directing giant stone blocks to the upper wall of the fort and as soon as she noticed Thom, her reaction was one a friend or brother might hope for after a long trip somewhere, Thom was not in the least impressed and Tia's reaction only enforced his belief that what he was going to do was right. He walked up to Tia and said very formally since there was a lot of people watching some knew of the scandal the rest didn't "I bear a message from the commander of the western fort: Grey Wolf, directed to Tia the Shang Pegasus." If anyone noticed the slight twitch on Thom's face as he saw a tall, fair handsome man stand very close to Tia, no one took notice.

Deep within Thom's conscious a little voice said _you're too late, a handsome man has replaced you. You should have known that your 'romance' was too good to be true. Now you have to wallow in your own self-pity. _Thom stubbornly pushed that voice and thoughts away.

"Um...perhaps we should discuss the contents of the message somewhere private?" Tia asked Thom, trying to ignore the man beside her who was doing his best attempts to get Tia's attention. Thom couldn't have asked the question better himself, he solemnly agreed and followed Tia to somewhere 'private'.

The place that Tia chose appeared to be her office; Thom couldn't stop himself any longer and asked, "Who was that guy?"

Tia appeared thoughtful for a moment the said a bit too cautiously "That was Justin he's my work assistant." Thom could tell Tia was leaving out something important and wanted to know what it was. "Is he your new lover?" both Tia and Thom cringed at the question.

Tia replied almost instantly "Justin? He's-" Tia stopped as she was struck by idea: _perhaps I can say Justin is my lover and hopefully Thom will leave me his half-sister alone. But that will hurt his feelings._ Another voice argued._ Feelings he's not suppose have! _The first voice argued back.

Tia decided to let Thom imagination do its work and asked Thom for the scroll he handed it over she then broke the seal and began to read.

_Dear Tia,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been receiving letters from Tyra asking you if you'll spy for them, you have rejected all of them. Still question of your loyalty comes up often at social events and nobles' letters panicking that you'll turn on them as soon as the Tyrans can deliver 'the goods'. Also to my disadvantage I can offer them no evidence that you are truly on the Tortallan side. As a securing condition to my nobles if you are found in any way in a Tyran-Tortallan conspiracy the consequences of that particular action will vary. However this I can tell you if anyone of lower or higher status offers any evidence including supporting evidence such as witnesses you will be hanged. I have total faith in you do not disappoint me._

Signed_ King Jonathan._

Tia was totally shocked and didn't know what to do, the King of Tortall suspected her.

Thom was just standing there watching Tia's face and how it changed from interested to shock almost instantly, he was starting to think that Tia's work assistant was her new lover but rejected it as stupid and the belief that she wouldn't do that.

Tia closed the scroll with a thud and noticed Thom jump as she had done so, he had been thinking about what Tia wondered.

"Is that all?" Tia asked.

Thom was shocked by the question and quickly replied "Yes." He was thinking quickly now was the time to put his plan in action.

"Tia umm. How do I say this? Why-why are you upset with me?" Thom inquired cautiously.

Tia was shocked by the question and couldn't respond fast enough as Thom threw himself at her once again shocking her with a kiss.

Tia couldn't help herself and began to release herself to Thom's desire and clearly her own, her last thought as she settled into almost eternal bliss was _I can't believe I'm doing this to my own brother_.

**A/n- I want you all to know that I'm going somewhere with this, so bear with me.**


	8. “You’re Pregnant”

**A/n: Probly my most interesting chapter title yet, I'm pretty sure you all will like this. Once again I'm going somewhere with this. **

**Chapter 8: "You're Pregnant."**

Justin paced the hallway thinking about tell Tia he liked her and what would happen if she didn't like him back after all there was that annoying Thom kid and Justin had heard lots of rumours about them but they were rumours.

Eventually Justin decided to just go in to her office and tell her, as he was turning the door knob he heard a sound it sounded like snoring _did Tia snore? _Justin asked himself. He opened the door and was about to say "Tia I like you." When he saw that Tia had a visitor: Thom and from the looks of things they just had made love as they both wore no clothes and Tia's head rested on Thom's chest.

Justin felt anger bubble up inside himself: he didn't have the chance to tell Tia that he liked her and now he was in her office staring at her and her lover Thom, he wanted to hit Thom and demand to know why? Instead he just slammed the door and stomped into his own office right beside Tia's.

Tia and Thom jumped awake at the sound of a door being slammed and listened as she had predicted she heard footsteps moving and rested inside Justin's office and cringed as she realized what he had seen.

Thom asked, "Who was that?"

"I believe that was Justin my assistant." Tia said trying to figure a way to force Justin not to tell anyone.

"Oh was that all? I wonder why he's stomping around like that?" Thom asked himself.

"Because he just saw us sleeping together and I pretty sure he likes me." Tia said staring at the wall.

"That's all?" Thom laughed.

"Don't laugh! He just saw me sleeping with my own-" Tia stopped as she realized that she was speaking very dangerously.

"Your own what?" Thom yawned, suddenly interested.

"Messenger." Tia quickly made up.

"Listen I have some work to do so...I think you should go." Tia said thinking.

"O.K I'll go but one question how long will I be staying here?" Thom said looking in Tia's amethyst eyes.

"As long as see fit I think." Tia said not really paying attention to Thom.

Thom started to get dressed as ideas shot through his head.

Tia herself was getting dressed when a knock on the door made her flinch.

"Who is it?" Tia asked with her general voice on.

"Messenger." The voice replied.

"Just a sec...I'll be out in a minute." Tia said general voice still on, in a different tone of voice Tia whispered to Thom "You better leave through the window, the last thing we need here is rumours." Thom nodded and climbed through the window and disappeared still doing up his belt.

Tia quickly put on the rest of clothes and straightened up her office and opened the door. "Yes? She asked the messenger politely.

"The Lioness is on her way and just wants you to be ready for her." The messenger relied panting clearly he had run a long way.

"Thank you, you can get some refreshments from the kitchen." Tia told the worn out messenger. _The last thing I need on my mind is the lioness staying here._ Tia thought and went to Justin's office and asked if he had done the supply reports, Justin handed them over without saying anything.

Looking at them Tia realized that this incomplete fortress had enough food to last through winter and spring.

The lioness sat on her mount Darkmoon and told the soldiers behind her to hurry up, even though they were going at a fast pace the Lioness was eager to do something about the swamp people. The soldiers began to complain about the fast pace Alanna silenced them with a hand and listened carefully, the soldiers began to hear what there mistress heard: the trampling of horse hooves and ordered the supply wagons to go back. All the soldiers stood ready on their mounts swords and lances drawn.

The rumbling steadily increased and over the rise of the hill the saw battered Tyran soldiers mounted on warhorses lance in hand, as soon as they saw them Alanna ordered the charge.

The two companies smacked into each other each side loosing soldiers and horses, Alanna threw her lance into a soldier that looked like the commander and quickly drew her sword and unclipped her shield and began slicing swamp soldiers.

The battle was over quickly the Tyrans were no match for fresh Tortallan soldiers or the King's Champion.

The warning bell gonged and roused Tia from her paper work, she quickly ran down the hall, down the steps and into the courtyard and saw battered Tyran prisoners and not so fresh Tortallan soldiers being ordered around by the Lioness.

"You call this a welcoming committee?" Alanna asked.

"Not exactly, as you can see this fortress is only partly completed." Tia said her general voice on. "What happened?" Tia asked.

"I was 'ambushed' by some Tyrans." Alanna said absently, clearly tired.

"Enough chatter, I do hope you have hot baths here we've been riding all day and some cells for these." Alanna gestured towards the Tyran soldiers as soon as they saw Tia they began chattering excitedly in their own language.

Alanna frowned at that then smiled and frowned again as she saw her son Thom walking towards them.

"Mother I thought the king penned you up at the capital with something." Thom said equally exited as the Tyran prisoners.

"He can try but he decided to send me here, just out curiosity what are you doing here?" Alanna asked Thom.

"I was to deliver a message to Tia." Thom said.

"I see. Don't you have something to do why I talk to the general here?" Alanna asked.

"Err...yeah I better go." Thom walked back to the stables and began to hammer nails in a wooden frame.

"Have you told him yet?' Tia and Alanna asked at the same time, they laughed nervously and Alanna asked Tia again.

"No I haven't yet." Tia said thinking about what happened a few hours before Justin woke Thom and her.

Tia had no idea that Thom planned to do the same thing tonight.

Over the next few weeks Alanna and Tia completed the fortress and finished all the necessary paperwork to tell the other forts that is was complete.

When the Tyran prisoners were interrogated they would say nothing except polite requests to speak to the Shang Pegasus.

Tia rejected all the requests, no doubt that the king of Tyra had sent them to talk to her personally.

The next morning when Tia was doing some paperwork she felt vomit surge up her throat and had to quickly dash to the privy.

When she returned to her paperwork she found the Lioness staring at her strangely and with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I guess last night's dinner didn't agree with me." Tia muttered and returned to her paperwork.

Alanna curiosity got the better of her and she used her gift to check something and to her surprise she saw what she didn't expect to see another's heartbeat inside of Tia.

"You're pregnant." Alanna whispered.

Tia's head shot up "W-what?" she asked.

Alanna couldn't believe it either but there it was growing inside of Tia, unmistakable.

"You're pregnant." Alanna said again.

"H-how would you know?" Tia asked sharply.

Suddenly it made sense to Alanna Thom being happy around Tia and where he snuck of to at night and there were countless rumours about them floating around.

Alanna shook her head.

"What?" Tia asked irritated.

"You and Thom." Alanna couldn't believe it even though the evidence was there.

"How would- that's stupid!" Tia said hoping to convince Alanna that what she said wasn't true.

"I can't believe it! Even after you knew the truth you still did it!" Alanna shouted.

"Did what?" Tia said helpless in front of her mother's rage.

"There's only one way to settle this now!" Alanna stood up and withdrew her sword not caring that she was taking on a Shang and her own daughter.

"Wait let me explain!" Tia said hurriedly standing.

"No I won't! I explained my actions, your actions make no sense, only to drag an innocent man along!" Alanna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Even if I have to kill my own daughter to protect her I will!" Alanna continued shouting, she pushed over the desk forcing Tia to move.

Alanna's eyes were filled with deadly fury her sword up and ready to kill.

Tia didn't want to face her mother and took the easy way out: quickly running to the window and jumped landing on the stable roof and rolled down landed on her feet ran to horse Epona, saddled her and rode out of the fortress, she didn't know where she could go in Tortall, all she knew was that she had to leave Tortall if she stayed she would be killed.

The only place that would willingly accept her was Tyra as she rode towards the country of her birth, she planned to see the King and hopefully get chosen for planning not fighting. She forgot the letter that King Jonathan had sent her that she would be hanged for betraying Tortall if anyone told the king.


	9. Plotting Against Those You Love

**A/n: Here was what I was leading up to, to those who suggested that Thom suggested that Thom go after Tia I'm afraid I can't do that as you will all find out and Alanna wanted to kill Tia and her baby because she was practically lying to Thom, the point is Thom doesn't know that Tia is his sister so he can't make the same decision Tia had about still loving her half-brother.**

**Chapter 9: Plotting Against Those You Love**

Thom was angry he got no answer to his questions about Tia, the only thing that could be called an answer was his mother's reply, "Tia went far, far away to do some things I doubt that she will return."

What did his mother do to Tia? It was clear she did something that mostly regretted doing but Thom couldn't help but feel left out of the scheme of things.

Justin rummaged around at Tia's desk looking for the paper saying what supplies would need replacing and what supplies wouldn't, as he was looking through one of Tia's desk draws he came across a secret apartment and opened it inside were many letters addressed to Tia asking her to spy for Tyra or be a general, the letter that caught Justin's attention was one telling Tia that her loyalty was in doubt and King Jonathan could only tell the nobles that if she did something treasonous that she would definitely be hanged, that letter interested Justin immensely if the Tyran letters to Tia were authentic and Tyra's king did want Tia as a spy then that was the most likely spot were Tia would have gone.

Justin felt jealousy and revenge stir within in himself he had and idea that would teach Tia to never give him the chance to express his feelings.

Tia rode on pushing Epona's endurance to it's max, they had been riding for serval days now with little rest and little food, Tia couldn't believe how long it took just to ride to Tyra's capital ironically enough called Tyra.

Tia reverently hoped that Thom was all right and vaguely wondered what lies her mother the Lioness was telling Thom.

It didn't take much to get past the border forts and patrols because as soon as the saw her Shang regalia they let her past with no questions.

She came to a trot as she approached the Tyran capital, as she roamed past colorful stalls selling everything from clothes to miniature ships in glass bottles, Tia decided to take a rest as Epona was now panting heavily.

The inn that Tia chose was very ironic it was called 'The Shang Pegasus' shaking her head Tia went round the back hostlers immediately took Epona and began taking her to stall, one of the hostlers said, "He's been expecting you."

Shocked, then realizing that in the letters sent to her from King Maen told her if she wanted to be one of their top generals she could meet an agent at the Shang Pegasus inn.

The hostlers took her to a table at the back of the inn and sat her down near a man wearing a fine weave black robe that concealed everything but his mouth and hands, Tia felt unsure about her reasoning to go to Tyra.

The man smiled, "You don't recognize me do you Tia?" the man said in a slightly mocking tone of voice.

"Lokii? Is that really you?" Tia felt exited for the first time in ages.

"Yes it's me, I see your still wearing that ridiculous pendant." Lokii said in a more serious tone of voice, "I see you come to be a general, so lets get to the point which do you want to be a field general or a general that sits at the palace doing nothing but write up plans?"

Tia had thought about this before arriving and she had decided to be a desk general as they called it, the reasoning behind this was simple: she didn't want to fight friends and family.

She made up a show of thinking after a few minutes of this Tia said, "I'll be the general who sits at the palace thanks Lokii."

"You're sure?" when Tia nodded, Lokii looked quite shocked, "I never took you for a safe girl Tia."

"'Well there are surprises around every corner.' " Tia quoted meaning every word as she remembered with brief heart ache: Thom.

Lokii looked at Tia for a moment and bent down and rummaged in what appeared to be a sack and pulled out a sealed envelope that had the Tyran royal seal: a castle surrounded by marsh and handed it to Tia with the words, "Read it and be at the allotted time and place or the King won't be pleased."

Tia understood and got up and asked the innkeeper where her room was, he told her and Tia went into her richly decorated room and opened the envelope inside was a slip of grubby paper saying:

_The palace NOW. _

Tia decided to pretend she hadn't read the note until tomorrow so she and her horse Epona would get some well-deserved rest.

Thom was annoyed when he was told to go back to Tyra as he services were no longer required as Captain Odin said, so here Thom was riding toward Corus feeling annoyed that he was forbidden to look for Tia, Thom decide to tell King Jonathan about the whole situation hopefully he would feel sympathetic to his cause.

As soon as Thom was done unpacking his stuff he went to the king's office and found the king taking his midday meal, feeling at last hopeful he asked Jonathan if he could tell him some things when he nodded, Thom began his story.

"You see your highness I was-am involved with a..." Thom stopped unsure if he should continue, "You may continue." Jonathan said now paying full attention.

"Umm... I was involved with Tia the Shang Pegasus and um...I'm now rather attached to her and she left...just like that I think mother-the Lioness had something to do with it."

Jonathan was puzzled by this Alanna had told Tia that she was her mother and Thom her bother yet they still appeared to be lovers, she would be involved though...if Tia did something stupid that probly would make her do something equally stupid but there was something else Thom still hadn't said: where had she gone?

"Thom?" Thom looked up from his shoes, "Yes sire?" "Where did Tia say she was going or where your mother said she went?" Jonathan asked politely.

"She didn't say but my mother thinks and hopes that she went to Tyra." Thom said timidly, "You may go now Thom." Jonathan said.

Thom left only to ponder why the king was so interested in the whereabouts of Tia.

King Jonathan himself pondered why Tia had left and what Alanna had done or said to make her go and why Tyra? Tia herself knew that is she did anything treasonous she would be hanged; Jonathan left those questions for later pondering and went back to his paperwork.

Tia sat at her desk, her new desk that the king had supplied he mentioned briefly that she would have to speak with him privately later but Tia was content: she as out of the hornets nest that was that Tortallan palace and her 'I'm going to kill you' mother but there was someone she oh so desperately wanted to talk to, to be with just one last time after all she did have his child.

Tia decided to attempt to write a letter to her beloved it was brief but straight to the point saying what she was doing and why, not the whole truth of course just that Alanna claimed that she was to young to have a baby along with that news, she hoped it would get there fast enough.

Justin sat at Tia's old desk reading her old mail, more letters of 'come and be a spy for Tyra' or 'be the top general' Justin had tired of these too quickly and just put them in the bin, the last letter was addressed to Thom and since he was gone Justin didn't see the point of sending the letter to him and decided to read it.

When he finished he had an evil smile upon his face: he now had evidence to get back at Tia, he put the letter back in its original envelope and put it in another envelope marked 'URGENT' and addressed it to the king with a letter saying that he Justin had known it all along, little did he know that should Tia return to Tortall when that letter had been read by the King of Tortall she would be brought before a magistrate court to plead her case if there wasn't enough supporting evidence she would be jailed and the next morning...hung.

**A/n: I hoped you all like it as I had lots of fun editing it with my sister and I can't help but wonder...who knows where this is leading? Only me my sister know.**


	10. Wanted Signs

**A/n: Here is the next chapter sorry if it's late I've been doing some other things and my editor wasn't helping.**

**Chapter 10: Wanted Signs**

Tia paced around the Tyran palace gardens half-hoping, half-fearing he would show up after about an hour of this Tia gave up and was about to leave when the now very familiar voice said, "I thought you wanted to see me."

Tia turned around and almost flinched at the sight of Lokii before her, "I wanted to ask you if I could go for a while, you know like a holiday trip." Tia asked cautiously.

"Where?" came the reply.

"You know like some place excluded from the rest of the world, where no one can force you to do things." Tia mumbled.

"You're going back to Tortall aren't you?" Lokii said looking at Tia with newfound distrust.

"Yes and...no." Tia continued to mumble, she refused to meet his eyes.

Lokii sighed, "I knew this would happen, look Tia I was going to show you this later but now is probly this perfect time." He took out a long piece of grubby paper, from where Tia was standing she could make out the word 'WANTED' as soon a she saw this Tia grabbed it and read:

**WANTED**

**Tia Ironarm for high treason against Tortall.**

**REWARD for any information leading to her capture.**

Underneath the words was a highly descriptive picture of Tia in her Shang regalia.

Tia swore and looked at Lokii, "I guess I can't go back now." She mumbled all hope of seeing Thom again lost.

"So this means you're not a Tortallan spy and unless it's fake-" Tia interrupted Lokii's speech, "It's not, Jonathan- the king of Tortall told me himself that if I 'switch sides' or whatever it was, I would be hanged." Tia bowed her head in silent despair over never seeing Thom again.

* * *

Justin was in over his head with joy: he had got his wish if Tia was seen in Tortall again she would be hanged, a part of him felt sorrow over this but Justin pushed it away enjoying the fact that he got his revenge and that Thom would never know that Tia was pregnant with his child, Justin couldn't help but to dance around the fort merrily putting up 'WANTED' signs in the barracks.

Alanna watched him and felt sickened in knowing that she had a hand in forcing Tia to go to Tyra therefore making this sick twisted creature that was dancing about the fort happy, Alanna couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Justin and hit him in the face so hard that he was knocked out, looking around to see if anyone noticed him slump to the floor Alanna walked off noting that a few guards noticed but didn't care.

* * *

Thom spent most of his free days sleeping in the bed that he and Tia had once shared and dreamed of all the good times they shared and vaguely Thom realized that he couldn't remember her face or voice correctly anymore.

Thom was in Corus looking at some ridiculous new fashions from the Copper Isles when he saw a picture of Tia on the wall, he went to investigate further and found that it was a wanted sign with a almost perfect picture of Tia's face on it above the picture is proclaimed that Tia was guilty of high treason and there was a reward for any information leading to her capture.

As soon as he read the 'High Treason' part of the wanted sign Thom felt sick: he had told Jonathan that Tia was likely to go to the country of her birth, Tyra according to his mother's information whatever source that was.

Surely he wasn't responsible for this? Or was he responsible fro everything- Tia's sudden departure and her return to Tyra?

* * *

Tia sat at her desk looking blankly at a detailed map of the border between Tortall and Tyra trying to bully her brain to develop battle plans but she couldn't as soon as she saw the word 'Tortall' she remembered Thom and her fate if she returned.

Thinking of her fate made Tia think: if the wanted signs were all over Tortall she couldn't possibly make it as far as the fort because the knew what she looked like. A sudden thought entered he mind: _They know what YOU look like and only you so change._

The idea was a brilliant shining beacon of hope in her mind; she would alter her appearance, a Carthaki perhaps and then, Tia's heart fluttered, Thom.

But a question still remained how? How could she leave Tyra without attracting any attention, without Lokii sending spies, how?

A week later Tia was on her way to Carthak dressed up as Carthaki thinking of her plan: as soon as she landed she would be on another towards Tortall, land at port Legann and try to find out where Thom is, he said himself he wouldn't be in the fort for much longer, well, not so much said it but hinted at.

Alanna paced even though she knew she did the right thing in chasing Tia away she couldn't help but think if she was doing o.k it was stupid wondering about a daughter she barely knew but she couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

This week alone, Alanna had knocked Justin out at least thirteenth time because he was far too happy at putting the wanted signs up, so she decided to take a break and go home to the Pirate's Swoop for some rest then return the next week, her presence at the fort wasn't critical and the Tyrans hadn't mounted any serious offensives yet so Tortall could hold if they did.

Tia shuddered as she walked through port Legann's crowded streets: she hated the cold seaside weather she moved through the crowd and approached then entered the Inn, relishing the warmth.

"We don't treat kindly to foreigners." A man sitting at the bar said.

Tia was about to say I'm not foreign but stopped herself: she hadn't changed her disguise yet, so she walked out of the Inn and an hour later returned wearing a mercenary's clothes including leather armour, she even managed to get a street mage to put a spell on her changing her eye colour to green and made her skin appeared scarred.

The reaction of the man at the bar completely changed: he was wary of trouble now as well as the Innkeeper.

Tia sat at the bar and said in a gruff of voice as possible, "An ale and a room for the night." Hesitantly Tia the mercenary added, "Please."

Alanna's trip home was uneventful and she looked forward to a restful week, she enjoyed about three days of resting when a guard told her there was trouble, walking downstairs she soon found the 'trouble' was a simple green-eyed female mercenary.

"What's the problem?" Alanna asked the guard.

"She-" the guard gestured toward the disguised Tia, "-was asking about Thom."

"And that's a problem?" Alanna asked starting to get annoyed about this, "Miss, she wanted to know where he was!" the guard yelled pushing Tia to the floor.

Alanna looked at the mercenary something was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it, "Why do you want to know where my son is?" Alanna looked straight into the eyes of the mercenary and finally she saw it: despite the eyes colour and the scars the mercenary looked exactly like Tia.

Quietly Alanna said, "Let her go I shall deal with this."

The guards left talking about their find.

Taking Tia to a secluded room, "What do you think your doing here?" Alanna asked sharply.

Shocked that her mother recognized her, "I-I came to-to see T-Thom." Tia stuttered after a brief silence.

"I think that is clear but you could of sent a message!" Alanna was on the verge of yelling.

"I did I sent serval messages but I don't think Thom got any of them!" Tia was also on the verge of yelling.

After a brief moment of thinking, "Of course he wouldn't have received them, he left for Corus after you so abruptly...left." Alanna turned her face so Tia couldn't see it in the dark room.

Tia and Alanna stood their not looking at each other, each thinking of the other person's reaction: for Tia, she was thinking that at any moment that she would be drawing her sword and trying to kill her with it, Alanna's was the reverse: Tia killing her with her bare hands.

**A/n: if you want to know what happens next, REVIEW!!**


	11. Reunion

**A/n: This is the next chapter were you get to see Tia and Thom reunited how sweet! (not really) **

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

Tia stood facing her mother ready for any signs of movement, the same was for Alanna both wary after a few minutes the both accepted that they weren't going to kill each other.

Looking at her now green-eyed daughter, "I guess this means that you really love him."

"Yep." Tia couldn't think of anything more to say, her mother finally accepted her!

"So...you want to know where Thom is?" Alanna asked still cautious.

"Yep." Tia kicked herself mentally she really had to stop saying that.

"He's at the palace, look Tia I don't know if this is the right thing but I'm going to help you but you must promise me that you'll tell him O.K?" Alanna asked feeling guilty that she tried to kill Tia once.

"I promise, now how am I going to get there like this." Tia waved a hand at her attire.

Alanna looked Tia up and down and said, "I don't think there's a problem with you clothes."

Tia rolled her eyes, "Fine there's nothing wrong with it but... how am I going to get to the palace without anyone recognizing me, look...mother-" Tia was a bit awkward at using the term, "- my point was if **you **saw through this then will everyone notice?"

Tia asked.

"No I think that it was just because I have the Gift and that I know you." Alanna replied thinking about the question and hoping she was right.

* * *

Thom sat in his room thinking and thinking about Tia and what could have tipped the balance in her sudden decision to leave.

_Did I say something wrong? _Thom wondered, a knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Thom called.

"Your mother and a...friend." Alanna called back.

Curious at whom his mother's 'friend' could be Thom opened the door and saw Tia and before he could say anything he was caught in the arms of Tia and passionately hugged, Thom hugged back.

Alanna coughed, both her children looked at her only Tia's gaze was one of understanding, Tia tried to say something but Thom beat her, "What did you do to yourself?" He asked, peering at Tia more closely he saw that is was an illusion and soon understood why.

Hugging Thom again Tia said, "Thom?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Thom...I'm your sister." Tia said not sure how he was going to take the news, as if on cue Alanna was viciously pushed forward, serval guards behind her, "There's the traitor!" they yelled pushing past Thom they grabbed Tia and forced her to the ground, "No!" Thom screamed, he just found the answer to so many questions.

"Lad stay out of this!" one of the guards tying Tia's hands and feet said, while another knocked out Alanna.

* * *

Tia sat in her cell nursing serval painful injures the guards had inflicted upon her when she tried to escape and help Thom, she knew she was dead now the letter from King Jonathan was explicit and clear: Commit high treason and you shall be hanged with sufficient evidence to support it as a consequence of your actions.

Another guard entered the room with a heavy club and a toothless grin, Tia tried to stand up to defend herself if necessary.

The guard looked around seeing no one he approached Tia holding his club menacingly, holding the club up high the guard prepared for a heavy blow and delivered it with painful and deadly accuracy before too long Tia was knocked out cold, the heavy club too much.

Waking up Tia realized that she was in some sort of torture chamber her legs and arms were strapped down and she couldn't move an inch beside her a masked man was heating an iron, turning around to the other side Tia saw rusted tools torture: more bits of metal, thumb tacks and poison.

Looking up Tia saw a bucket of water with a tiny hole in it leaking on to her forehead; there was no way Tia the Shang Pegasus would be getting out of this.

The masked man turned around and without warning pressed the hot iron against her skin, Tia let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

"Jonathan, please reconsider! **Torture** in not allowed in Tortall when **you **already have sufficient evidence!" Alanna pleaded.

"No! I will not! Do you want to know why Alanna? Because that...that cow betrayed my trust and for all we know she's been killing Tortallan soldiers since the day she was born! So no!" Jonathan stormed out of the room.

**A/n: sorry this was so short!**


	12. Court Trial

**A/n: This is a nice chapter that explains a lot, hope you like it. **

**Chapter 12: The Court Trial**

The people in the courtroom rose the accused was brought forward and what a pitiful site was she: Hair mattered, clothes torn, arm broken, body tortured and Amethyst eyes red with crying, the once proud, talented, strong soul of Tia Ironarm was broken as was her heart: the torturers resorted to bringing Thom to the torture chamber and beat him in front of her for her testimony that she betrayed Tortall.

Alanna was furious at Jonathan for torturing her children and all he had to say was, "You should have been a better mother." This was too much for Alanna and she eventually snapped and lashed out at Jon and asked him why he was being so cold hearted, "They betrayed me Alanna and betrayers are not so easily forgiven." When Alanna said, "What about you Jonathan? You betrayed your uncle and father's orders and went into the black city the punishment was death! This is no different! So quit being so hot-headed!" Alanna screamed.

"No! You listen to me Alanna **I **warned Tia personally yet she still disobeyed orders! She must be hung as a consequence!" Jonathan was yelling too.

"Their in love! Didn't you do stupid things for me!" Alanna yelled.

"Shut up Alanna! Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Jonathan replied viciously.

Tia faltered and fell, the guards dragged her then to the centre of the court, friends and family watching, she looked around the court her breath going in and out raggedly.

"Tia the Shang Pegasus." The provost said in a clear voice, "You have been charged with high treason, we have your own testimony and a letter from yourself addressed to your lover Thom, what do you have to say fro yourself?"

"Justin." Tia muttered eyes slightly crazy making the connection of who said anything about were she went, _but why?_ She wondered the memory of Justin standing closer than was normal came back at her, "Love, he loved me." Tia muttered again.

"Pardon?" The provost asked.

"Justin! Were is he!" Tia called like a challenge.

The provost lowered his glasses, not knowing what to do or say he was relieved of further stress as Justin stood up in the crowd of onlookers and said, "I am here."

Tia stood wobbly looked at Justin right in the eyes and said, "Why Justin, Why? If you loved me so much then why all of this?" Tia asked plainly and simply.

Justin was shocked how could she know that? A part of him wanted to say that was all wrong but the rest of him said _tell her; she has a right to know._

"You want to know why? You never gave me the chance to tell you how I felt, not once chance." Justin said.

The provost was watching the conversation intently and made a decision, "Based on the conversation we have all witnessed, I sentence both Tia the Shang Pegasus and Justin commander of the Pegasus fort to death by hanging-" Tia looked slightly surprised: she didn't think that Justin will get sentence to death, just herself and it serves him right plotting against those he loves.

Justin was completely shocked he was going to get hung, looking around he saw guards approaching him and decided to wait till the sentence was over before making a run for it.

"- At tomorrow sundown, you are all dismissed, the provost left the room.

Justin made a run for the window but was knocked down by Alanna and she took his unconscious form to the guards.

Thom sat in his cell bandaging himself with some bandages supplied by one of the guards, the same guard knocked on the door, "You're free Squire." He stated.

"Thanks for the bandages." He walked past the guard and ran into his mother outside the courtroom, "She's going to be hanged, tomorrow at sunset." Alanna said to Thom when she saw him, tears in her purple eyes.

Thom was stunned he had never thought that Tia would actually be hung, thinking quickly, "Where is she now?" Thom asked, desperate.

"I think she went to the dungeons, why?" Alanna asked, but Thom was already running away, "Don't do anything stupid!" Alanna called after her son.

Tia had been sitting in her cell thinking about what she was going to do when Thom appeared on the other side of her prison bars, "Thom!" Tia jumped up and went to meet him, "I thought...I though that you didn't want to see me...because..." Tia didn't particularly want to mention that she was his sister.

"Look Tia, I don't care if you're my sister or my cousin as long as you love me." Thom reached through the bars to give Tia a hug.

"Oi! You're not allowed in here! Shoo!" The guard shooed Thom away, just as Tia was going to say, "I'm pregnant."

**A/n: What's going to happen next? I'm not really sure I have five different endings and sequels to this, reviewing would be nice. **


	13. A Execution

**A/n: The final chapter, here most will be revealed. **

**Chapter 13: An Execution**

Tia was in cell sleeping off the events of the previous day, she only had a few hours left before she was going to be hung, Tia tried to remember what had caused the sequence of events that would eventually lead to her death, _was it me going to the fort? _She wondered, _no it was farther back then that,_ memories came rushing back of the day she met Thom, thinking once again Tia realized that it was even further back when she first decided to go to Tortall.

_I came looking for a future and I found one_, Tia thought, _in six hours my future shall be decided by a man who loved me once but now hates me, _remembering Justin.

(-)

Thom pleaded and Alanna yelled as they both tried to convince Jonathan not to go through with his actions but to no prevail, it was like convincing a rock not to be a rock. In the end Jonathan just avoided those who wanted to change his mind about a poorly made decision.

(-)

At sunset it began with the crowd gathering all were forced to be there, one Tia's old friends was even assembled there: Lokii, he had come in disguise in order to bring back a full report to the King of Tyra, he didn't want to see his best friend that had been with him through Shang training, the only thing he looked forward too was seeing the person responsible for Tia's trial, Justin, hanged.

The crowd fell silent as a herald called out the called out the names of the 'guilty' and their crimes then the order in which they were to be hung: Justin was first to everyone's relief followed by Tia.

Justin was brought out his face was pale and sweating and he pleaded for his life he was brought up to the platform, Justin became hysterical with fear, he was now weeping and calling for help the now present masked executioner put the knotted rope around his neck, gently placed him on the box, Justin was crying, he soiled himself in fear as the herald called out his crimes once more. The executioner placed his foot on the edge of the box and prepared for the kick that would either snap Justin's neck or leave him dangling till he choked to death, the herald finished and nodded to the executioner the courtyard was silent, the executioner kicked the box out from Justin's feet and his neck did not snap instead the assembled crowd was forced to watch Justin struggle for life before the life was drained out of him ever slowly.

The executioner chopped the rope down and soldiers carried the body to a near wagon that would be taken to an unmarked mass grave.

(-)

Tia waited in her cell she knew it was time and she wished that she could have done more with her life, so she was an accomplished high ranking Shang but she wished for more: children, a husband, a settled life, a life were she didn't have to worry about secrets or other countries plots.

A knock on the door signalled it was time, Tia stood up numbly trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, her child would have no place here, following the guard, everything seem slowed down they way the guard applied metal chains to her hands and feet the way she was moving everything.

Sunlight hit her eyes dazzling her for a moment, she realized that she was looking into a crowd of friends and family, feeling sick Tia wondered why the were there, she didn't particularly want her family and friends to witness her last struggling moments on the planet.

Walking shakily down the road, Tia noticed Thom in the crowd looking worried he saw her and tried to smile but he couldn't help but let tears fill his and her eyes. She walked up a slow rise unto the platform built in the courtyard, the steps up to the actual platform where she was too be hanged seemed so far away and yet so close.

The wind blew her hair onto her face, brushing it away Tia saw her mother in the crowd standing next to Numair who was holding onto Thom with two hands preventing him from rushing forward to 'heroically' rescue Tia.

Numbly realizing that she had made it to the top she felt the rope being tied to her neck and felt herself moving onto the box that would end her life, before the box was kicked out from under her feet, before the life fled from her eyes, before Thom called her name, Tia whispered, "I'm pregnant." The crowd was silent enough to hear all the words and the box was kicked, throughout the crowd a sickening snap could be heard.

(-)

**A/n: so...who wants a sequel?**


End file.
